sigroganalegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
= Class Basics = In Sigrogana Legend there are 9 different classes to choose from. Martial Warrior, Martial artist, Rogue, Detective, Learned Magician, Spiritual Magician, Mercalan Priest, Mercalan Heart, Summoner, and Rune magician. When creating a character players can initially choose one class. The classes that can choose depends on varying factors such as stats, alignment, gender, ect. For example, to be a Martial Warrior your character must have a lawful alignment. Characters can multiclass up to 3 different classes for their character. By multiclassing characters can benefit from variety, but by doing so they may not be able to access the more powerful skills and abilities. The Character Classes Martial Warrior Class Requirements: Law Neutral The Martial Warrior is usually a melee-focused warrior, whom uses his greater intellect as a means to study and develop his own abilities. If intellegent enough, it is said that a disciplined warrior can even duplicate techniques given to only those of divine power. Martial Warriors can also be good at positions such as strategist. Overall, a Martial Warrior's life can be rugged and hard, but rewarding. Learning life's lessions from craftsman, or what to expect in battle, are just some of the things that can be attained through proper training. Due to the focus that this study requires, chaotic natured people cannot remain interested long enough (commonly) to complete or make use of it. Martial Artist Class Requirements: Law Chaos Martial Artists are skilled in hand to hand combat. Likewise, their main power comes from a wide array and understanding of combat techniques. Martial Artists are disciplined and intelligent, believing that a sharp mind wins in battle over a sharp blade. Martial Artists share a striking similarity to Martial Warriors and Samurai, though they do not typically wield weapons and adjust their combat techniques accordingly. Rogue Class Requirements: None The Rogue can be many things, bit if asked for a generalization anyone could answer 'thief'. However this does not limit it to just that, for that is just generalization. The kleptomaniac who has a keen interest in how to open things? A rogue. The headstrong ex-warrior whom favors stealth and somewhat-dirty0but-clever tactics in battle? A rogue. Interpretation is open to the mind. Detective Class Requirements: None Detectives are freelance agents who pursue the truth, solve cases, and investigate for one reason or another. In a world full of the less intelligent, detectives are the pinnacle of crime solving and have a wealth of knowledge at their disposal, which constantly grows and grows. There is a loose 'agency' that holds all Detectives together, and a mysterious agent that delivers as they see fit, one of the 'Seven Tools of the Detective' at a time to detectives that show potential. Learned Magician Class Requirement: Knowledge 11 Conducted Dancers are casters whom study the abilities and sciences of magic and develop a way to use it themselves. Even though such is learned instead of natural, this can actually be more potent; A greater understanding of the magic and it's nature can give a higher advantage. Being a Conducted Dancer can lead to suspicion; not everyone is trusting of someone who learns one of the most powerful things in existence for their own, but they are usually accepted provided they have no bad history using it. Motivation for learning to control magic can range from simple curiosity to wicked obsession for power. Of course this differs form person to person. Conducted Dancers can learn new magic from tomes and runes. Though it can be a lengthy ability, it is still a powerful one. Spiritual Magician Class Requirements: Spirit 11 Rhythm Dancers are the casters whom use their magic from the divine spirit that all things posess; however, in them, is is more potent and pure. Tapping into this, as well as understanding and focus, can lead to those who have greater heritage to wield it as a means of shield or sword. In short, Rhythm Dancer magic comes completely from the soul and spirit, and usually has a more reasonable means behind it. Daemon, dragon, divine-touched, or deep blood are usually good reasons why the spirit is stronger and able to put into form as Rhythm Dancers can. Rhythm Dancers are not bound by any specific domain of magic, and the types of magic one wishes to control and develop differ from each individual, Usually, this can be caused by personality or preference. For example, the pyromaniac may be more interested in fire-based spells while the timid other may be more interested in spells which protect or hide. In most cases, Rhythm Dancers find out of their abilities early on in life, usually in a teenage phase, however it's not unheard of for spiritual abilities to come forth for older types in dire situations. Mercalan Priest Class Requirement: Spirit 11 Casting is spirit based Can only cast spells from Mercala's domain Mercalan Priests (or Priestesses, respectfully) are users of Mercana domain magic to a higher degree. In that, while studying the domain, they abandon the study of the other domains. Similar to Spirit Magicians, they use their Spirit to cast arcana. Mercalan Priests/ Priestesses are generally accepted as their magicks are quite useful, even for trivial injuries. Mercala's Heart Class Requirements: Female, Good Neutral, Non-Chaos, Spirit 10, Knowledge 10, Not Avaliable to Hugessoa origins. Casting is spirit based Can only cast spells from Mercala's domain Mercala's Hearts are a group of similar-minded individuals, all female, whom are an effective order. Mercala's Hearts are essentially clerics of Mercala, using her abilities and divinity as a means to heal and cure ailments and wounds. Some train out of sheer respect for Mercala, while some join out of nessessity; have a family member or friend fallen under such a fate. When Becoming a Mercala's Heart, there are a set of vows that must be followed and any vow purposely broken rules out the possibility of becoming one: 1. Mercala's Hearts must take a vow of chasity, and must never know the touch of a man outside of marriage. This however, does not prevent simple means of affection such as kissing and hugging. 2. Mercala's Hearts must not have influence of the bog spawn Hugessoa. 3. Mercala's Hearts never begin violence, but may fight back if approached with it. An exception would be when nessessairy to survive, or to save an individual. Summoner Class Requirements: Knowledge 10, Spirit 10 Summoners are Magicians who use their talents in magery to contact and summon Youkai to fight for them. They usually gather in demiplanes known as Summon Houses, where they use special key lines to contact and contract Youkai to serve them. As they are a closed society, and remain fairly distant of each other have earned the Summoners an image of oddity. Category:Game Info